District 5
District 5 is a upper middle-class district in the nation of Panem. This District is responsible for producing the energy which fuels the Capitol and the rest of Panem. The tributes from this district tend to die due to having no training for the games. Tributes Males Trenton Powers - 300th Annual Hunger Games Watt Powers - 301st Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Tameo Arghus - 302nd Annual Hunger Games Sebastian Hive - 325th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Kodai Hitogoroshi - 325th Annual Hunger Games & 327th Annual Hunger Games Philo Ventus - 326th Annual Hunger Games Woody Chopper - 327th Annual Hunger Games Johnathan Mikeal - 398th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Clark Stevens - 399th Annual Hunger Games Seth Rollins - 400th Annual Hunger Games Nicholas Mecha - 401st Annual Hunger Games Females Allie Costigan - 300th Annual Hunger Games Swift Twirpshkin - 301st Annual Hunger Games Trick Treat - 302nd Annual Hunger Games, 327th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Missy Randos - 325th Annual Hunger Games Allana Darkbloom - 325th Annual Hunger Games Bonnie Cougar - 326th Annual Hunger Games Augusta Winters - 327th Annual Hunger Games Lucinda Kidd - 398th Annual Hunger Games Missy Turner - 399th Annual Hunger Games Ashley Curtis - 400th Annual Hunger Games Corin Greer - 401st Annual Hunger Games Victors District 5 has had a total of one victor over the course of the series. Missy Randos Escapees District 5 has had no tributes escape during the series. Mentors District 5 has had two mentors mentioned in the series. Sierra Myst Kyle Hilliard Performances 300th District 5 in the 300th Annual Hunger Games did fairly well. Trenton Powers ended up making a kill on the first day, and soon joined an alliance including his district partner Allie, and two other tributes. He wound up surviving untill the 4th day, where he was killed from behind by Edmund Everton placing 13th out of 24. Allie Costigan also had a good performance. She survived the initial battle and hid during most of the time, but she also provided herself with a kill; which increased her chances of winning. She had a very good performance, but in the end, she died in the second arena when Elvis Alexander attacked and killed her. She placed 10th out of 24. 301st 302nd 325th 326th 327th 398th The performances of the tributes from District 5 were medicore. While Johnathan Mikeal got the highest training score of those games, Lucinda Kidd got the lowest, quite an unusual sight. Johnathan Mikeal's performance was great, as he got the highest training score and got a kill right off the bat. He was an useful ally during the games, and was always wanting to help. He stayed with his alliance untill he got himself killed so he could save his allies, which saddened them greatly. He placed 13th out of 32 Lucinda Kidd's performance was horrible, due to the fact that she earned the lowest score and odds of those games. On the first day, she was the second tribute to get to the Cornucopia, right after Trevor Gold. Trevor spotted her. She tried to flee, but Trevor quickly slit her throat open, giving her a gruesome death. She placed 32nd out of 32. 399th In the 399th Annual Hunger Games both tributes preformed poorly, but they fought and managed to escape the bloodbath nearly unharmed. On the 2nd day, they joined Henry Polyester in an alliance, and later on they joint forces with the anti-careers. On Day 3, Clark Stevens got his head bashed in and died instantly. He placed 23rd out of 32. Missy Turner, was greatly saddened by this. She managed to survive for two more days, untill she was murdered in her sleep by Colin Bisset, who slit her throat open. She placed 15th out of 32. 400th 401st Allie Costigan.png|Allie Costigan - 300th Annual Hunger Games Trenton.png|Trenton Powers - 300th Annual Hunger Games Swift district5.png|Swift Twirpshkin - 301st Annual Hunger Games Watt powers.png|Watt Powers - 301st Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Trick Treat.png|Trick Treat - 302nd Annual Hunger Games, 327th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Tameo arghus.png|Tameo Arghus - 302nd Annual Hunger Games MissRandomStuff.png|Missy Randos - 325th Annual Hunger Games Allana Darkbloom.png|Allana Darkbloom - 325th Annual Hunger Games Kodai .png|Kodai Hitogoroshi - 325th Annual Hunger Games & 327th Annual Hunger Games Sebastian Hive.png|Sebastian Hive - 325th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Huger Games Bonnie Cougar.png|Bonnie Cougar - 326th Annual Hunger Games Philo Ventus.png|Philo Ventus - 326th Annual Hunger Games Augusta Winters.png|Augusta Winters - 327th Annual Hunger Games Woody Chopper.png|Woody Chopper - 327th Annual Hunger Games Lucinda Kidd.png|Lucinda Kidd - 398th Annual Hunger Games Johnathan Mikeal.png|Johnathan Mikeal - 398th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Missy Turner.png|Missy Turner - 399th Annual Hunger Games Clark Stevens.png|Clark Stevens - 399th Annual Hunger Games Ashley Curtis.png|Ashley Curtis - 400th Annual Hunger Games Seth Rollins.png|Seth Rollins - 400th Annual Hunger Games Corin Greer d5.png|Corin Greer - 401st Annual Hunger Games Nicholas Mecha.png|Nicholas Mecha - 401st Annual HungerGames Category:District 5